Episode 8478 (26th September 2014)
Plot Liz tells Lloyd and Dev to get Andrea in through the window but they can't get her into position to pull her in. Neil tells her to trust him and manages to pull her on to the roof. Jason is livid to find Todd in the flat and orders him to go. Max acts up as his pills wear off. Michael has his tests and is referred to a genetics clinic. Kylie pops out of the house, unable to cope. Neil is upset that he almost lost Andrea but he accepts now she loves Lloyd. Leanne is annoyed that Eva has moved Todd in. Jason walks out, refusing to listen to a word Todd says. The police and fire brigade arrive to rescue Andrea and Neil. He asks her to remember him as he once was, when they were happy. They are brought down and Lloyd goes for Neil who is taken away by the police as Kevin and Kal get Tim down. Kevin is thanked but looks poignantly at Sally as she and Tim go back in the house. Nick has been let down by staff and Kylie offers to fill in. Kal warns Todd of the consequences if he upsets Leanne or Simon. Eileen hears that Eva took Todd in. Jason tells Eva he won't come back to the flat while Todd is there. Sinead and Chesney give Beth and Kirk ideas for cut-price weddings but they reject them. David worries where Kylie has got to while she enjoys waitressing in the bistro. Michael tells Gail how much he'd love to see his son again. David is exasperated when he finds Kylie in the bistro. Kevin tells Sophie that he's genuinely happy for Sally and Tim and he's looking to the future. Kylie gives Eva the spare pills, telling her she can't be trusted with them as she used to be a drug addict but David is never to know. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis *Female Customer - Gabriella Ashcroft Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This credits on the episode began with an extra caption which stated “In memory of Bruce Wilson”, who had worked as a senior cameraman on the show. *Ruth Jenkins and Mark Lisbon were credited as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A tired Andrea loses her hold on the roof; Jason storms out of the flat when he discovers that Eva has invited Todd to stay; and Michael is referred to a clinic for tests. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,880,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2014 episodes